


【大黄蜂&前辈】Memento Mori

by zcar_s



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 丝之歌不出孩子都饿得拿起键盘写文了
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Kudos: 5





	【大黄蜂&前辈】Memento Mori

惠妮特来到白宫时年龄尚小，正是受教育的好时机，白王为她安排了蜂巢的女王做老师，学习和灵魂法术截然不同的战斗方式。幼小的公主不常开口，却心高气傲，对武器使用技艺颇有心得。白宫是整个圣巢的统治枢纽，其中的虫子总是脚步匆匆，没有时间接受苍白公主的挑战，惠妮特在蜂巢练习多时，早已没有蜜蜂是她的对手；她从前听说白王在制造容器，精心培育，其中最为强大者就在白宫。  
他们常常见面，然而都处于众多家臣的注视下，她空有一腔想挑战对方的热血却无处抒发，今天终于找到机会。她途经竞技场时看过许多次纯粹容器的战斗，应该对他们之间的差距有清晰认知。但是孩子总抱有盲目的自信。她抽出针与丝，纵身前跃。  
惠妮特做好十成十的准备：她记得黄蜂女王的教导，不去和敌人硬碰硬，而是该发挥自己的优势，在游走中消耗对方的体力，之后一击致命。然而，在完全的实力差距下，这些小聪明都显得孱弱无力，纯粹容器只需躬身横架骨钉，再抬手挥动，便能限制住惠妮特的种种招式。  
漫长的试探中，纯粹容器始终滴水不漏，惠妮特反倒首先着急了起来。她出招频率越来越快，飞向对方的针愈加不稳。最终，她按捺不住焦躁的心情，一道红影直向纯粹容器冲去，理所当然地被它识破。“砰锵”一声，武器碰撞的声音在半空中响起，惠妮特纤细的身姿跌回地面，狼狈地向后连退几步。  
她泄了气，再没有继续比试下去的愿望，将银针往腰侧一插，啪嗒坐在了长椅上。纯粹容器看起来很困惑，似乎不太明白她为什么兴致勃勃地提出挑战、又提早抽身，但还是跟着她走过来，坐在长椅的另一端。惠妮特还长得不够高，双腿悬在空中晃动，她假装擦拭武器，余光却偷偷溜向旁边的骑士。  
尽管尚且年幼，公主也已知道纯粹容器即将去做什么，白夫人在抚育她的过程中从未隐瞒过。它一直象征容器的最高标准，也理应背负最沉重的责任——很快，它就要出发，前去封印与白王为敌的另一位古神。惠妮特尚不了解高等生灵之间的对抗，她只知道一旦它离开这里，在她短暂的一生之中，就不再有机会能见到它了。  
她仍然很疲惫，但出于某种天真的信任，还是努力撑起身体，挪动到纯粹容器身边坐下。尽管并不具真正的血缘关系，他们仍肩并肩靠在一起，惠妮特的头贴着年长者的上臂，望着窗外白宫云雾缭绕的底端和匆匆穿行的侍臣，银色的一大群蝴蝶扇动翅膀落在阳台的栏杆上，在这庞大宫殿的某个房间里，正端坐着王国的最高统治者，注视着世间的一切。然而就算是再远视的君主，有时也无法察觉近在他王座之下的端倪。

纯粹容器的身躯本应冰冷，可是黄蜂靠在上面却感受出异样的温暖。她隐约了解除纯粹容器之外，白王和白夫人还制造出许多其他同类，现在它们都不见了，成为所有人口中不能言说的秘密。这交易给她的感觉并不陌生，它弥漫在整座白色宫殿里，冷酷，棱角分明，和她幼年所成长的深邃巢穴完全相反，那里充斥着原始与疯狂。  
惠妮特在矛盾的夹缝中长大，自己也成为一个矛盾的集合体，挤压得她过早成熟。她偶尔羡慕纯粹容器，又很快理智地打消念头：这不过是两种不同苦难之间的相互吸引。  
他们又静静地坐了一会儿。她悄悄透过眼角瞟了他一眼，心里叹气——她知道它是不懂的。纯粹容器从小到大接受统一的信条，永远忠诚、绝不背叛，是白王称心如意的骑士，锋锐的刀刃，有无数荣耀加身。但是惠妮特并不像普通的孩子，会被一颗糖所欺骗，她年纪轻轻就已经历他人一生的故事，许多时候，反而是她站在年长者的视角来看待事情。  
“你很快就要出发了，是吗？”惠妮特问。  
纯粹容器点头。明天一早，它就要穿上用苍白矿石打造的盔甲，穿越整个圣巢，到最接近地表的位置和瘟疫战斗。  
但愿成功……但愿。惠妮特忧心地想，属于野兽的直觉让她在一片茫然未知中敏锐地嗅到危险的讯息。纯粹容器满溢虚空的眼窝凝视着她，宁静，平和，全然不像马上要接受命运审判。它早已明白一切后果，要将自己闭锁在最深的黑暗里，经历成百上千年：对于纯粹容器来说，这是再简单不过的事情了。  
惠妮特尽力说服自己，但许多疑问与恐慌仍旧徘徊在她的脑海内，它们毫无根据，对她来说却是无法忽略的可能性。可怕的念头笼罩着惠妮特，她几乎就要伸出手去，一把抓住纯粹容器的披风下摆，请求它再多留几天。  
当她的手臂抬起到一半时，他们同时听见在长廊上有脚步声传来，藏在嗡嗡运转的锯齿和机关之下。惠妮特很快地缩回了手。一个普通的皇家侍臣推门进来，看到她和纯粹容器，向他们鞠躬行礼，传达白王的旨意。它微微屈身，朝惠妮特点一点头，背上背着那把巨大的骨钉，跟着侍臣一道离去，高大的背影消失在雾中。

她再也没有见过它。白宫一别之后，她仍在蜂后手下继续学习，在圣巢成长，见过惠妮特的虫子都说，她简直和她母亲一模一样，迅捷、致命、无孔不入。她在阴影里穿行，隐去来路和名姓，那些犯了罪的虫子看见她只会害怕地窃窃私语：白王手下最可怕的杀手要来了。  
她年岁渐长，圣巢的疆域也不断扩大。往来的商队途经呼啸山崖、或是水晶山峰的矿道，在国王驿站和王后驿站支起摊子，数不清的吉欧在商人和顾客之间流通，换来陌生的奇异货物。首都的中央用黑色玉石建起一座雕塑，一位骑士在永不停止的雨幕里俯视来往的众生，当他离去之后，他才首次见证自己一直以来所守护的王国的完整模样。大部分虫子不明白国王为何给予这位神秘骑士如此之高的荣耀。他的姓名无人知晓，功绩却能永世长存。  
惠妮特不是冒险家，也不是哀悼者。她只是经常会在挥舞手中针线时想起纯粹容器——现在它该被称作空洞骑士。它全身上下无不散发苍白的光辉，留给惠妮特的印象却是沉默的影子。擦干身上的血液后，她神情平静，走到鹿角虫站做短途旅行，经过雨中的雕像和沉眠的圣殿时，抬头和面具上的黑色空洞匆匆对视，又很快分开。  
空气里逐渐弥漫起危险的气息：当所有人都在赞颂某个伟大存在时，往往象征灾难的降临，且如雪崩般无可阻挡。这种情况下，逃离被认为是最为聪明的选择。  
既然如此，那便走吧——走吧，去遥远的地方，远离整个王国，到旷野和陌生的村庄去。她向白王辞别，临行前，沃姆交付她最后一件任务：如若圣巢最终陨落，她应当回来，为新的容器指明道路。惠妮特回身望着王座上的父亲，默默地应下来，随后头也不回地走出白宫，沿着纯粹容器走过的路自下而上穿越圣巢。  
不同的是，这一次她爬上地表，那是一片广袤的大地，满布其他热闹的小镇，居住在镇上的人们不知道瘟疫，也不知道空洞骑士，在漆黑的天空下快活地过着日子。她在旅馆里短暂地歇脚，随后踏上旅程，惠妮特并不担心自己是否能在正确的时点赶回来，苍白的血脉和圣巢永远相连。

白王或许当真全知全能，准确地预言了多年后的未来。明亮的光辉重新于梦中现身，经受不住窃语诱惑的虫子们只剩下本能，在街道上茫然地游荡着。无人维护的花园长满杂草，栏杆上遍布锈斑，这个巨大的王国再也支撑不住它本身的重量了。  
大黄蜂就是在这时踏上归途。她血液里的声音呼叫着，让圣巢的女儿回到故乡，于是她听从本能的命令，踏上母亲沉睡的土地。她几乎认不出那些曾经漫游过的地点，手上的针在怪物盘踞之地吸饱了血，变回更加尖利恐怖的杀器，尽管这并非她的本意。惠妮特见到几个容器，也许是白王之后继续制造的那一批，它们都倒在了她的针和线下面，虚空消散后的头壳留在苍绿之径，长满了藤蔓和蓝色的花朵。  
她去过深邃巢穴，轻松地在无数悬挂着的网茧中找到了属于母亲的那个，但却在门前停步。蜂巢的入口已被完全封锁，守卫者们更迭了好几代，再没有认识她的蜜蜂。白宫现在已成废墟，曾经的辉煌全然消亡，身穿白色盔甲的尸体歪歪斜斜地躺在大门的一边。  
惠妮特身上系着的纽带在岁月的侵蚀下一根根断掉，真正成了没有故乡也没有去处的虫子。但她还在等待，为父亲、而非苍白之王执行遗愿。  
再之后，鬼魂出现了。她不知道它的名字，然而在看到鬼魂的第一眼后，某种直觉就告诉她，这就是她要找的容器。惠妮特一直注视着它，看鬼魂走进德特茅斯，跌跌撞撞地穿过十字路，杀死第一只怪物，学习第一种法术。大黄蜂选择在苍绿之径和它初见，这是她惯常考验容器的地点。在等待鬼魂追上来的途中，她第一次对自己能否成功战胜它产生怀疑——它带来命运。他们的战斗结果没有违背她的判断。  
第二次碰面在泪水之城。当鬼魂来到这里时，她已经在空洞骑士的雕像下面站了很久，蓝湖的水依旧源源不断地从城市上方淌下，落在没有虫子行走的街道，顺着她光滑的双角流动。这回，她向鬼魂透露其真正的身世，它是虚空和神明的造物，和瘟疫的封印者一样；如果真有决心探求尘封的秘密，那么就来旧日之神陨落的地方吧。她紧握长针，全身上下打理得一丝不苟，在纯粹容器的注视下说出这段话让她感到从未有过的肃穆，甚至超过对王的宣誓。  
随后仍有第三次、第四次，然而结果无一例外是惠妮特在鬼魂面前退避。虚空因其本无物而能容纳万物，圣巢还活着的部分仿佛知道时日无多了般，将积累了成千上万年的知识全部交给它，期盼它做到智者与神明都难以为之的事情。

鬼魂的到来正是一场风暴，搅动这潭死水里的肮脏污秽。瘟疫开始堂而皇之地侵占建筑的表面，变异虫尸体流出橙色的血液，漫到鬼魂脚下。三位守梦人接连离去，其中包括她的母亲，惠妮特闯进巢穴时，只看到消散在空气中的灰尘和倒地不醒的鬼魂。她依偎在冰冷的石台旁，心里并不后悔自己的选择，若是赫拉仍然在世，必定也会这么做。鬼魂醒来，发现她坐在这里，沉默地向她鞠躬，惠妮特只看了一眼它黑色的空洞便转过头去：比任何容器透露出的气息都更要虚无。现实总是讽刺：到最后，竟是一个无名的被抛弃者来承接任务。  
鬼魂遵照她所说的话，去往最深最沉的黑暗。惠妮特感到深渊被触动，很快赶到古老盆地，遇见它从深渊爬上来，肩上披着染黑了的蛾翼披风。那股恐怖的虚无感又开始侵蚀着她，惠妮特一下就明白，它已经回忆起了这个废弃王国隐瞒多年的历史。她几乎从鬼魂面前落荒而逃，在此之前，没有哪个容器曾经有过这么强烈的压迫感。  
群星已经落到正确的位置，舞台的大幕拉开了，每个人都需就位，演好戏剧的结局。鬼魂已完成所有未竟之事，惠妮特之前依旧犹豫，现在下定决心：自己必将成为代价的一部分。

黑卵圣殿大门洞开，她的视线捕捉到鬼魂悄无声息地走进来，检查背上的骨钉，准备做最后的了断。它的头壳转向惠妮特，本应是两只眼睛的空洞盯着她看，仿佛在询问她站在此处的目的。大黄蜂想了想，诚实地表明自己并非虚空或瘟疫的产物，十有八九会死在里面，呆在这里仅为防止发生更不可控的意外。此外她忍不住加上一句告诫，让鬼魂慎重考虑接下来的作为。鬼魂若有所思，朝惠妮特久久低下头，接着发挥水晶法术直冲进漆黑的卵里，刮起一阵寒冷的风。  
没过多久，她便听到更遥远的内部传来一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，比任何失却了心智的野兽更要可怕。苍白纹章嗡鸣着破碎，惠妮特浑身颤抖，作为王国守护者的本能立刻在她的血液里燃烧起来，推着她走向战场。大黄蜂感到自己披风下的背部外骨骼发出轻微的“咔咔”声，流淌编织者血脉的附肢张开紧绷的弧度，尖端刺痛——你终究还是野兽的女儿，天性如此，这并不是一件坏事。  
八根细长的足轻捷地敲击地面，点亮连贯的白色纹路，将惠妮特和她的武器送往战斗的中心。瘟疫的气息随着靠近变得越来越明显，她甚至能听见武器“叮叮当当”的碰撞、虚空法术的震荡，以及如同最原始的生命所发出的嚎叫。  
接着靠近，她疾冲进开阔的大厅，鬼魂站在一旁，头壳开裂，微微有虚空溢出，正在通过聚集灵魂准备更艰难的战斗。她的目光扫向右边，猝不及防地看见第二次瘟疫的源头……第一次瘟疫的封印者，束缚他的锁链已经崩坏，空洞骑士单膝跪地，橙黄色的液体在他身边汇聚成小小的湖泊。  
它们之间必然爆发过一场激烈的争斗，惠妮特到达的时点正巧是交锋间的短暂喘息，眼见有外来者闯入，空洞骑士用力将骨钉插入地面，庞大的身躯伸展开来，战场又多几条狰狞的裂痕。等到他站起身后惠妮特才发现，曾经由光滑虚空构成的容器上密布可怖的肿块，瘟疫在其中鼓动、环流，似乎随时有可能破裂。  
空洞骑士浑身是伤，拖着骨钉频繁挥舞。鬼魂仍处于一轮新的聚集，若是放任不管，下一秒就会被狠狠击中。惠妮特的直觉先于理智作出决定，纤长的飞针穿破空气，银色丝线在精微的操控下紧紧缠绕住空洞骑士，她落在容器的肩膀上，锋利的钩爪刺入虚空和橙色液体：惠妮特这才发现，瘟疫对他的侵蚀竟已到达如此严重、她几乎不敢想象的地步。曾经静谧而深邃的黑暗此刻塞满了病态的光芒，露出一种可怕的陌生神态，映照着惠妮特的脸也发起亮光。  
惠妮特听到有细小的声音在耳边询问，纯粹容器是这副模样吗？厚重的雾使大黄蜂的记忆模糊，她只能隐约透过白宫垂下的藤蔓间隙，看见纯粹容器抬起头的剪影，形状和面前的空洞骑士逐渐重合。旧日的光明之神由于遭到束缚而陷入狂怒，借助祂所操控的容器发出尖锐的嘶鸣，神明的力量压得惠妮特的针尖都在颤抖。  
那一瞬间，某种预感应验了。时机已经到来。她疾喝一声，附肢怒张，释放出更多丝线。惠妮特感到自己体内的鲜血正喷薄而出以对抗古神，越来越快，无法停止，她只能做好意识中剩下的唯一一件事。  
又一次，巨响震彻整个房间，空洞骑士猛烈挣扎，摆脱丝线的束缚，惠妮特不得不紧抓对方的长角以防掉落。然而空洞骑士并未攻击，而是将那雕满细密花纹、现在却已残破不堪的骨钉狠狠插入自己的腹部，留下虚空和瘟疫都无法填补的巨大空洞。他伤口中明黄色的液体溅射到她与鬼魂身上，惠妮特心中剧震：她知道被骨钉击中的感觉，那是几乎可以穿透灵魂的痛苦，即使是虚空生物，恐怕也会在这样的武器下完全湮灭。  
但此刻她已顾不上那么多，在一片刺眼的光芒中，她看见鬼魂抽出一把燃烧着透明火焰的剑刃。火焰所扫过的地方，空间都被扭曲了，它将其重重挥向空洞骑士——  
随后，世界完全崩塌。她几乎一瞬间便失去了意识。

惠妮特醒来时，最后一滴虚空已从光蝇灯笼上跌落。她的肢体仍在不断抽搐，头脑发晕，缓缓坐起身，全身上下布满尖锐的疼痛。周围静悄悄的，仿佛之前的搏斗与厮杀从未发生。  
她身处一个巨大坑洞的中央，在几步远处，躺着两个破碎的头壳，一个圆润，一个尖锐。它们滚落在地，好像里面从来没有过任何东西。  
惠妮特一瘸一拐地走过去，将苍白的外壳捡起来，抱在怀里，接着她穿过黑暗长廊，回到外面的世界。遗忘十字路静寂如死，只剩下无意识的爬虫们还在活动，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。  
微弱的光芒指引她走向通往小镇的升降台。锁链吱吱嘎嘎地带着他们上升。除了异乡旅客的大幅减少，德特茅斯并没有太多变化，只是长大的居民离开，老去的居民回来。在路灯下的长椅边，她看见虫长者倚着拐杖歇息，领子上珍而重之地别了一朵白色的小花。她一言不发地走过去，忽略苍老虫子惊诧的眼神，将鬼魂的头壳轻轻放在长椅上，披风，护符，地图，羽毛笔，整整齐齐地摆在它旁边。  
尽管充满恐惧，但在惠妮特离开前，虫长者仍鼓起勇气询问：“这位小姐，请问……这是那孩子留下的东西吗？”  
惠妮特点头，面对老虫恳切的眼神，想一想，又开口说：“它完成了它的使命，回到故乡去了。”  
在走进鹿角车站之前她回头望去，看见虫长者已坐在长椅上，抚摸着小小的头壳，似乎在对它讲话。惠妮特敲响站台上的铃铛，年老的鹿角虫飞奔而来，带着她前往目的地。现在她是这条线路唯一的乘客了。  
一切好像天翻地覆，又好像全无变化。惠妮特走在泪水之城的街道上，瘟疫已经退去，无论是守卫还是贵族，尽皆成为干瘪的空壳，不分彼此地躺在一起。  
恍惚间，她好像还能看见熙熙攘攘的虫群，夹着书籍匆匆而过的学者，高谈阔论的官员，探头张望的漫游者。光线，色彩，气味，声音，一瞬间化为实体向她扑来。惠妮特晃晃脑袋，驱散这些栩栩如生的记忆。雨水落在她和她手中捧着的白色头壳上。现在，泪城只是一片荒芜；王早早离去，永恒的敌人也覆灭了。  
不知不觉间，她抵达了中央广场。唯独黑色的雕像还立在那里。惠妮特灵巧地爬上由花瓣构成的底座，池子里蓄积的水涌出来，打湿了裙角。她并不在乎，而是凝视着手中的外壳：即使在如此阴沉的黑暗下，它仍散发着明净的幽光。  
惠妮特小心翼翼地蹲下身，将苍白的遗物放至雕像腿旁。她本以为这些碎片会漂浮在池子里，但出乎意料，它们一接触到水面便沉了下去，缓缓下落，最终在水池底部堆起一座小小的山丘。如无意外，它们将在那里沉眠至时间的尽头。  
办完这一切，她身上防水的披风已隐隐潮湿。昏暗的城市里林立高塔，黑压压俯视着渺小的虫子。惠妮特的视线最后落到雕像前的石碑上，这是她第一次驻足于此，仔细阅读上面的文字：

**在那高远的黑色穹顶下**  
**他的牺牲使圣巢永世不衰**


End file.
